1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to aircraft with stabilizer systems, and more specifically to helicopters with stabilizer systems that alter the aerodynamics of the helicopter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional single rotor helicopters have a main lifting rotor for providing a lifting force and a tail rotor for providing a laterally directed force used to adjust yaw alignment. Tail rotors are often positioned next to a vertically oriented stabilizer at a rearward end of a tail boom. It may be difficult to maintain the proper heading of the helicopter because a reaction torque generated by rotation of the main lifting rotor tends to cause unwanted rotation of a fuselage of the helicopter. For example, counterclockwise rotation of the main lifting rotor, when viewed from above, causes a reaction torque that tends to rotate the fuselage of the helicopter in the clockwise direction. Rotation of the tail rotor produces a laterally directed thrust force for counteracting the reaction torque. Unfortunately, the vertically oriented stabilizer may block the airflow generated by the tail rotor resulting in a reduced thrust force, which may significantly reduce helicopter performance and efficiency.